Childhood Memoirs
by yukiee jun. - x.chibininja
Summary: They love each other, and it was the same since they were in diapers, since they had cooties, and when they grew up, too. Love won't change, but the people do. fayt x sophia twoshot. Because there isn’t enough of this couple. Fluffier than feathers!


**Childhood Memoirs  
**yukiee jun.  
They love each other, and it was the same since they were five, nine, fourteen and sixteen. Love can't change, but the people do. fayt x sophia . twoshot. Because there really isn't enough of this couple. [ fluffier than feathers! ]

__

a/n: fayt and Sophia are 2 years apart in age but Sophia is a smarty pants, only one grade below.

* * *

****

Part I

Sophia sat at home, looking through the large window in his bedroom. The sun was shining through it, rolling clouds sometimes blocking the light. It was warm outside, especially for February in Japan, but she liked it. Warmth was always better. It was a regular Friday; she'd woken up the much earlier than her boyfriend, and they'd gone to work together afterwards. She'd excused herself early, though, telling Fayt she had a doctors appointment.

Ever since they'd come back from the 4D fiasco, Fayt moved out of his mother's house, seeking his independency. He was scared to, because of the death of his father, but his mother understood. She was never home, anyway. She was at the Leingod Research Lab, carrying on her late husband's work, just as Fayt was. They saw each other everyday, and it was okay that they lived away from each other.

Sophia still lived with her own parents, but often visited Fayt's house (at his invitation) and had her own key. Her parents thought it completely normal, and there was no problem. She worked together with Fayt, Ryoko, and her parents at the Leingod Research Lab, as Fayt's research assistant.

She smiled with amusement. It was just like Fayt to get wrapped up in his work and forget what today was. Fayt had recently graduated from Bachtein University, at the young age of 23 (genius, that one), taking over his father's work. Sophia had entered university the moment she turned 18, and finished a year after Fayt did.

The pair was indeed a very intelligent one, being masters of symbological science, and genomorphy. But unless it was explained in science, Fayt was definitely denser than a puddle. He'd forgotten that today was valentines day.

_Well,_ Sophia thought. _He won't be home for hours. I'll clean. Starting with his closet. _

Shuffling over to his closet, Sophia opened it and groaned in disgust. Clothes were thrown everywhere! But underneath everything, she found something peculiar. She found it underneath a pair of shoes and next to Fayt's old boots of prowress - a sleek black box. _…I shouldn't snoop._ She told herself. _Ah… who am I kidding._ She took it out of his room and into the living room, sitting herself neatly on the couch. On the walls were all sorts of memories of the adventure four years ago: all of Fayt's swords, ranging from the Levantine to the simple sword he'd made on Vanguard III adorned the walls, shined and still sharp. Sunlight glinted off the blades, and if Sophia looked close enough, her eyes would start to hurt. Frames of pictures of all of their friends were set on the tables and hung against the walls. She spotted Cliff's Raven Gauntlets hanging near the window, and Sophia's Cattail staff was pinned against the door to the kitchen.

__

"For good luck when I cook," Fayt chuckled. "If only it worked."

Other mementos of their friends were in the house ornately, as if Fayt couldn't let go of their adventures. He still talked to everyone regularly; him, Cliff and Albel spent a lot of time together. Albel had become a part of Quark (Maria couldn't stand to keep it disbanded, anyway), Mirage had returned from taking care of her father, and they all visited Nel, Adray and Roger on Elicoor II routinely.

Sophia smiled to herself. It was part of the reason why she loved being in Fayt's house. Leaning back into the couch, she propped the lid off of it's box and smiled at what she found inside. The inside overflowed with pink, white and red. She pulled the first thing out, and smiled.

* * *

"Fayt-Fayt!" squealed a lovely little girl, barely five. "I made something for you!"

Said boy turned away from the gym doors to look at what was screaming for him. He saw there, running towards him, his best friend. She was so short compared to him, in her five year old glory. Her brown hair was short and messy, with a kitty clip on the side. The smile on her face was comparable to the sun, and her eyes crinkled in delight.

"What's up, Sophia?" he asked, cocking his head at her, his cerulean hair long and messy.

"Look! Look!" she exclaimed, waving a pink object in her hands. She waved it back and forth like a pendulum, so quick that Fayt couldn't identify the object in her hands. "LOOK! _Looklooklooklooklook_!"

Fayt grinned at the younger girl. "I can't see it if you keep moving!" he declared, reaching out a hand to grab her wrist. She snatched her hand away and hit it behind her back before Fayt could grab her.

"No way! NO WAY HOSAY!" she cried, her big green eyes twinkling. "You gotta do somethin' for me, first!"

"What!" Fayt sighed heavily. "That's not fair!"

"Is so fair!" Sophia shot back. "You're in grade two, you're a big boy."

He rolled his eyes. "You're in grade one! Gosh… okay, okay! You sound like Mama. Now what do I do?"

Sophia grinned mischievously, looking past her taller friend and into the gym. It was brightly lit by the fluorescent lights, and inside there were a big group of grade four kids playing basketball. "If you go in and shoot the ball, I'll give it to you. Only if it goes in that basket thingy though! Three times in a row!"

Fayt frowned. "I've never played basketball, though… and Leroy and those grade fours are playing!" he exclaimed. The boys were indeed much taller than Fayt, even though he was quite tall for his age.

"Fayt-Faaayt!" Sophia pleaded, sticking out her bottom lip unconsciously. "Please! For meeeee?"

Fayt's frown took seconds to dissipate, replaced by a reluctant but sweet smile. "…Okay, Sophia." he said sheepishly, turning and running into the gym. Sophia followed and watched as he approached the group of grade four boys.

"Hey! It's that blue haired kid!" one of the bigger guys said, his eyes trained on Fayt. He glanced up at Sophia quickly. "And his _giiiiiirlfriend!_"

He blushed. "My name is Fayt Leingod, and she's not my girlfriend!" he huffed. "Anyway, can I take three shots?"

The biggest guy, a hulking blonde smirked. "What if you miss? Look how short you are."

"I won't miss!" Fayt exclaimed, trying to snatch the ball out of the blonde's hands. "Please?"

A red-headed boy grinned. Freckles specked his pale face, and his blue eyes were piercing. "I say, if he misses, then he has to go swear at Mrs. Saionji, and then climb the biggest tree in the park!" The group of boys cackled as Fayt turned pallid.

"B-but I'll get in trouble… and what if I-"

Sophia frowned. "Fayt-Fayt! It's okay… I don't want-"

Fayt shook his head. "No way! I'll do it. It's for that thing you won't show me, _Sophia." _He tried winking at her, but wound up blinking both of his eyes. Sophia giggled.

Taking the ball from one of the bigger boys, he positioned his self at the foul line. He bounced the ball with odd grace for someone his age and placed his right hand underneath the ball, the other one supporting it. With a little hop, he sent the ball flying straight into the basket.

"Yay!" Sophia hopped up and down, clapping her little hands. "Go Fayt!"

He repeated it two more times with ease, leaving the older boys astonished. The blonde boy walked over to Fayt, looking down at him suspiciously.

"Erm…" Fayt began nervously.

The boy smiled. "You're cool, Leingod."

Fayt smiled up at him brightly, then walked towards Sophia, who was clapping her hands together in delight.

"Whee! Fayt, you're so good! You know, one day, you'll play at that… um, that big contest!" Sophia grinned, staring at him in amazement.

"The Universal Basketball competition?" Fayt asked in amusement. "Maybe! NOW SHOW ME THAT THINGY!"

The pair had stopped outside of the school, breathing in the fresh, crisp air. There was no wind and the day was perfect.

"OKAY! But you can't laugh!" Sophia demanded, shoving a finger into his chest.

"I promise!" Fayt held out his hand to show he wasn't crossing his fingers.

Grinning, Sophia pulled her hands from behind her back to show him a thick red paper, cut out in the shape of a heart with the word FAYT written on it in messy writing that had yet to evolve. She held it out to him and then revealed another item in her other hand - a small white box.

Fayt blushed. "Aww, Sophia, I'm too big for valentines."

She seemed appalled. "No one is too big for valentines!" she exclaimed. Fayt plucked the box out of Sophia's hand gingerly, opening it to reveal the scent of cinnamon. A cookie.

He smiled. "Thanks, Sophia!"

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, FAYT-FAYT!"

* * *

"- I know, Maria! He kept a whole box!" Sophia gushed into the small pink communicator, a blush light against her face.

__

"Sounds like Fayt, pretty thoughtful." Maria chuckled over the communicator. _"You're one lucky girl, Sophia." _

"You too! I mean, you and Lieber! That's a match made in heaven."

__

"Hahaha! Over exaggerate, why don't you? But anyway, we're still on for the 21st, right?"

Sophia nodded, even though Maria wouldn't be able to see it. "Of course. I miss Nel, Adray, Roger, even Mackwell. I wonder how inventing is going…"

__

"Ever since we gave Nel that communicator, she's been really getting her use out of it. Especially with Albel, hehe. Anyway, apparently everyone is freaking out about some philosophers stone. Something about repulsive lumps and misconceived products."

She giggled.

__

"I have to go, though, Sophia. Someone really has to tell Cliff that he needs to stop singing in the shower. After that, we're heading over to Expel."

"Oh, okay. Bye Maria!" She snapped the phone shut. She started dialling Nel - she wanted to hear _all _about this thing with Albel.

- - - - - - - - - _**Meanwhile, at the Leingod Research Lab…** _

"Mom, can you grab me those sheets from the Lazuria reconnaissance?" Fayt called to his mother, pushing his cerulean locks out of his face. "I need to check something."

Within moments his mother was by his side, handing him a thick manila folder. "Where did Sophia go, Fayt?" her mother asked him, glancing around the lab.

"She went home, she had a doctors appointment." Fayt replied absent-mindedly, flipping through pages.

"Which home?"

"Earth," he said. "Don't worry, Mom, I'll go home soon."

Ryoko lifted a brow up. "If she just needed to get checked out by a doctor, why didn't she do it here on Moonbase? I don't understand why she went all the way back to Earth."

"Oh well, I'll see her soon, Mom."

"If you say so…" his mother walked away, over to her own station "I'll cross-reference these."

Fayt wrote down a few more things on his notebook, and eased back against his seat. His hands, feet, and brain were killing him! How long had he been here - he checked the clock - nine hours already! Bringing up a hand to massage his temple, his eyes fell on Sophia's station. It was neat and tidy, as always, looking spotless and professional besides a picture of his self, Sophia, and the rest of the gang in it. It was right after they'd defeated Luther, at a ball Queen Aquaria had insisted on throwing when they had gone back to Elicoor to drop off the Elicoorians.

From where he was, he could see the picture perfectly; Nel's seductive, short, dress. Cliff's hair gelled oddly back. Peppita's wink, Roger's bushy tail coming out of the tuxedo's back. Albel looked uncomfortable being in Aquios, and Adray was guffawing about something. Sophia and Fayt standing side by side with identical smiles of happiness.

He smiled. Reaching out to a drawer's handle he pulled it open gently, careful not to rock it or make any noise. Inside there were a few pencils and gum, but what he really was looking for was a small bracelet next to a small velvet box. The bracelet, which was wood and carefully preserved, was beaded; three of which were inscribed with an ancient Japanese symbol: forever.

* * *

"Sophia? Sophia! Hurry up… we're going to be late for my graduation!" Fayt grumbled impatiently. Today, his hair was a little more tame than usual; combed out and looking so silky it would make a girl jealous.

"OKAY OKAY! Gosh Fayt." nine year old Sophia pouted, opening the door of the washroom and stepping out before her mother did. Sophia's hair had long since grown out, swaying against her back, a small clip placed in her hair.

"It took you that long to get dressed?" Fayt demanded, impatience written on his face.

"Sorry, Fayt, I wanted to look pretty!" Sophia told him, straightening out her pink dress against her thin body. "Do I?"

Fayt shrugged. "I dono. You're a girl."

Clive Esteed had been sitting on the couch with Robert and Ryoko, waiting patiently for the beautiful young girl. Clive chuckled. "Oh, Fayt. You won't be saying that in two years."

"Aw, Uncle Clive…"

Robert nodded. "It's true. Middle school changes a boy quite fast." The childhood friends, Ryoko and Sophia's mother, Kyoko, laughed in agreement.

Sophia pushed past Fayt in offence. "Well! I happen to think you look quite nice today, Fayt." she huffed sincerely, crossing her arms. The young man was wearing a sweater vest and dress shirt, complete with dress pants. All in preparation for his elementary graduation.

"Thanks, I guess…" he mumbled shoving his hands in his pockets. He then headed for the door to put on his shoes. "C'mon, c'mon! We're gonna be late!"

Together they all headed towards Bachtein Elementary, and proceeded into the very large gym where the graduation was being held. Many of Fayt's classmates were there, getting in line and taking their spots on the bleachers.

"Okay, Fayt, honey. Good luck with your speech!" Ryoko told him, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Aww, Mom!" Fayt turned his head in embarrassment.

"I'm proud of you, Fayt," Robert told him, patting his son's head. "I'm happy everyone elected you for the speech."

"Thanks, Dad." Fayt replied. He received good luck's from Sophia's parents, and walked off with Sophia to the side of the gym, behind a big group of students.

Sophia fiddled with her necklace. "…shouldn't you get in line with everyone?" she asked sadly.

"No… I'm the last one, I go up to the podium and talk," Fayt explained. He looked down at his hands sheepishly. "I'm nervous… what if I mess up?"

"You won't!" Sophia promised him. "Wanna practice the first few lines?"

Fayt nodded, sitting against the wall with Sophia. "Okay, umm… hello and welcome to the Bachtein Elementary graduation meeting. I mean, evening! Grr!"

Sophia giggled. "Try again."

"Hello to the Bachtein Elementary's graduation meeting."

"Fayt," Sophia started. "You forgot welcome and you said meeting again!"

"AGH!"

"Fayt?" called a teacher's voice. A blonde teacher walked up to Fayt and cocked her head.

The blue haired boy shut his eyes tightly. "NO, NO, NOOO, tell me this is a really bad dream…"

"Fayt, you have to come now. It's your time to shine." she smiled brightly, then turned to the podium.

Sophia touched his arm softly. "Don't worry, Fayt, you'll do just fine. You'll do great!" she tried smiling.

Fayt looked at her face intently. "Hey. You're not really smiling!"

She reached up and touched her mouth. "Yes I am! A smile is a frown turned upside down!"

He shook his head. "What's wrong, Sophia?" he asked, pushing himself off the floor. He reached out a hand to Sophia, and pulled her up.

Sophia frowned. "Nothing. I mean... well, I'll miss you next year."

"Oh," Fayt smiled at her. "Don't worry Sophia, you'll be at Bachtein Middle School in one more year."

She ignored his happy smile. "Promise nothing will change?" she asked, pulling out a small beaded bracelet, thrusting it at her best friend, her head bowed. For a moment nothing happened, and Sophia suddenly wanted to cry. Things _were _going to change! She felt the tears forming at her large innocent eyes.

Then, she was being pulled into Fayt's arms. Startled, she hugged him too, and when he pulled back, he plucked the bracelet out of her hands.

"Things aren't going to change!" he declared, sliding the bracelet onto his wrist. He held out a pinkie. "Promise."

Sophia blinked the tears away with a smile, and locked her small pinkie around his bigger one. "Promise!"

"Fayt!" the teacher called him again.

He leaned forward to Sophia's ear. "Just don't tell anyone I hugged you - they'll think I have cooties or something." He laughed, turning and walking gracefully to his teacher. Sophia found a seat in the front row with her parents and Fayt's, surrounded by other parents and relatives. There was a loud applause as Fayt walked up to the front. Fayt's hand found the bracelet and he twiddled with it for a moment. He smiled nervously at first, then found Sophia's eyes and locked his forest green eyes with her shining emerald ones. Then, he grinned confidently out at the audience.

"Hello, and welcome to Bachtein Elementary's Graduation evening…"

* * *

Fayt suddenly got out of his seat at the laboratory. He looked at his mom and smiled.

"I'm going home, Mom. I need to see Sophia." He pocketed the box and the bracelet, sliding off his lab coat and glasses.

Ryoko smiled. "Alright Fayt. Call me tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded and rushed out of the room, intent on catching the next shuttle back to Earth.

__

Sophia.

* * *

**Ermmm… yeaaaah! Part one of two. I love this pairing so much, I believe they go well together. I'm willing to do the second chapter tomorrow when I'm not lazy, whether or not people review or not, because I love this pairing that much. But please review, anyway… =) if you liked it! It would really encourage me.**


End file.
